<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human’s Ville by whathehell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390022">Human’s Ville</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathehell/pseuds/whathehell'>whathehell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathehell/pseuds/whathehell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human’s Ville is a totally normal place. Nothing strange or suspicious. Everything as white picket fenced and perfectly mowed lawns as they get. <br/>Nothing to see here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Human’s Ville</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cleo was in her room. It was a normal day, as most days were. She was sitting on her bed playing with dolls, waiting for her parents to get home. Her dolls were having a tea party. Both dolls were rather enthused, at least, Cleo thought so. They were on her lap next to two miniature doll sized tea cups that were on the bed. <br/>Each hand with three little fingers held up a doll. Cleo then spoke with a high pitched voice. “Thank you for inviting me to your tea party your highness! I love tea!” Cleo was about to open her mouth when the she heard the car pull into the driveway. Her mom is home! <br/>Dolls and tea parties forgotten, she raced down the stairs as fast as her legs would take her. She heard the door knob being toggled and her parents walked in. Her mother was holding a bundle to her chest. A rather weird looking bundle. For one, it moved and made noise. <br/>Cleo looked up from the bundle to her mother. <br/>“What is that Mommy? Is that a puppy?!” Her mother’s eyes snapped down to her daughter. <br/>“Is it a kitty Mommy?! Did you get us a kitty?”<br/>“Oh no, not a kitty or a puppy sweetie, this is Lucy. She’s going to be your new sister!” Her mother smiled down at her. <br/>“A little sister?” She looked at her dad, who had just come from the kitchen.<br/>He nodded. “Really?” She looked back and forth between her parents eye going left to right.<br/>Her mother nodded, her smile still wide, almost splitting her face, her green eye reflecting the light. She looked towards her husband, then her daughter. <br/>“Yup! She needed a new family, her old one couldn’t take care of her so she’s staying with us! Isn’t that great sweetheart! You guys will be great friends!” <br/>Cleo’s eye started to warm up, her cheeks grew warm and wet and her lip began to wobble. Salty tears started streaming down her face into her mouth and snot dripped out of her nose. <br/>“Don’t you want a friend sweetie? We thought that was what you wanted” Her dad had crouched down to get on her level, and sat her in his lap. <br/>Cleo hiccuped, tears still flowing.<br/>“Can you tell Daddy what’s wrong? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He kept looking at his daughter, but the tears weren’t stopping. He turned his gaze to his wife and nudged his head towards the living room.<br/>“Ok Sweetie, tell you what, let’s go upstairs to your room and you can tell me while you hold Mister Snuggles.”<br/>The large cyclops picked up his daughter and carried her upstairs to her room, handing her Mister Snuggles, a lavender smelling teddy bear that helped calm her down. <br/>“Now, do you want to tell me what is wrong? I thought you’d love having a little sister?” He has his eyebrow down, his voice low and calming. Smooth and steady. Cleo was snuggled into his chest much like Mister Snuggles was cuddled into hers.<br/>Still hiccuping but having calmed down, she answers. “I thought that you guys loved me, but now you founded another daughter that you love more than me. And what if she doesn’t want to be my friend?”<br/>“No, Sweetie, that’s not what happened at all. We didn’t find a new daughter to love more. We love you both equally. Besides, we think she’ll love you. ”<br/>Cleo wasn’t convinced. She sniffled once more, not making any move to dignify his answer with a response. <br/>“Do you love me, Cleo?”<br/>“Yes Daddy.”<br/>“Do you love Mommy?”<br/>“Yes Daddy.”<br/>“Do you love Mommy more than Daddy or Daddy more than Mommy?”<br/>“No. But Daddy, why do you asked me this?” She was pouting. <br/>“It’s to show you that our hearts are like elastics. We can love multiple people at the same time. Each time a new person we love shows up, our heart stretches to love them on top of the people we already love. Do you know what I mean by that?” <br/>Cleo shook her head against his chest, tangling her hair. <br/>“It means that Mommy and I can love both you and Lucy at the same time, as well as love each other. Do you feel better?”<br/>A very quiet and soft “Not really.” was all that was said in response. <br/>Then, she let out shrieks of laughter. Loud and boisterous as the laugh of a child’s should be. <br/>“Sto-o-oop it Daddy!” More laughter. <br/>“Sto-ooo-ooo-op what Cleo? Stop… This!?” More laughter erupted from the child’s mouth as he tickled her with more energy.  <br/>“Ye-es! Ple-eea-ease!” Her father joined in on the laughter, giggling along. <br/>“Do you feel better now?!”<br/>“Yea-ah-ha-ha-ha!” <br/>“Ahem, children, do you guys need time outs?” Cleo’s mom was looking at her husband and her daughter, a slight smile on her face. <br/>“Mommy save me! He won’t stopped tickling me!” She was now half on the bed having fallen off of his lap.Her hair was going every which way and she had a smile displaying a missing tooth in the front of her mouth. <br/>“Ok ok, I’ll save you princess. Kurt, please stop torturing our daughter.”<br/>Kurt gave a pouting look to his wife, his eye opened wide with quick blings and his lip wobbling. It was quite a sight, a fully grown 7”5 foot tall cyclops doing his best to pout his way out of trouble from his wife. <br/>“I wasn’t torturing our daughter. She was having fun, weren’t you Clee!”<br/>“Okay Daddy. Maybe a little. But I needed you to stopped so I could breathed.”<br/>“Anyways, Lucy is awake, she’s in the living room right now. I’ve made a snack if you two want to join us. I think you two will become good friends, Lucy is your age you know?”<br/>“Really!? She’s my age!?”<br/>“Yup! Come on sweetheart!” He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around her dad’s neck. <br/>Slowly he got up and adjusted his grip on his daughter, making sure she wouldn’t slip. “So, do you know what you’re going to say to Lucy yet?”<br/>Cleo looked up at her dad, eye squinted. <br/>“Well. I’ll say hello. And then, I’m gonna ask her what is her favourite toy. And then I’ll ask what is her favourite colour! Ooh! I’ll ask her what is her favourite animal!” <br/>By the time she had finished planning out what she was going to ask they had arrived to the entrance to the kitchen. Her dad bent over and let her go once her feet touched the ground. <br/>As soon as her dad let her go she zoomed off into the kitchen… Before stopping dead in her track and screaming bloody murder. <br/>The two adults raced in and observed the scene. “Who’s hurt!? What happened!? What’s wrong!?” Vanessa, Cleo’s mother raced to her child who was sitting on the floor with her eye wide open while screeching her little lungs out. Kurt, Cleo’s father on the other hand went over to Lucy, who was just sitting on a chair placed at the kitchen table before a plate with sliced vegetables and dip. She just looked at him, eyes droopy and lost.<br/>“Sweety, can you please stop screaming? You’re going to scare Lucy.” Vanessa was rubbing her hands along her daughter’s arms as she was crouched down to her level. “Can you tell me why you’re yelling please Sweetheart?”<br/>After some more coaxing, she managed to calm her down to slight tears and hiccups. <br/>Cleo looked from her mom to her dad back to Lucy, she was trembling. “Why is there a human here? School told me all humans were bad. Even the small ones.” Her face was all scrunched up and she was pushing herself against her mother as much as she possibly could. Hiding from Lucy.<br/>Kurt looked at the pair before sighing and explaining. “She’s a good human. We… rescued her from bad humans to give her a good home. She’s young enough that we can teach her to be better and to not be bad. So that she can be a good girl like you.” <br/>“Ok…” Cleo looked to the human with distrust and fear. <br/>Feeling the tension, Vanessa got up and and said “How about we have a snack and you two girls can talk? I think you should give her a chance, I think if you do you’ll become great friends.” Vanessa nodded before continuing. “We chose her because we thought you’d be good friends!” Kurt gave his wife a quick sharp look. <br/>“Ok. But I don’t promise to be her friend.”<br/>Vanessa nodded with a sigh and went to get another plate to pile with vegetable slices and dip. The same as she did with Lucy. <br/>Cleo had walked up to the table taking the seat furthest from Lucy. She kept looking at her, never letting her out of her sight. Lucy on the other hand just stared blankly at her plate with the same droopy look as before. <br/>Lucy looked around a little, evidently dazed, after Kurt tapped her shoulder as he walked to the seat next to hers. The little girl looked around slowly, taking in her surroundings before finally landing on the purple girl sat across from her. <br/>“How about you say hello.” Kurt prodded his daughter’s arm. A long pause. “Cleo.”<br/>“Hello. My name is Cleo.” Her voice was monotone, and she was slow to speak.  <br/>Another long moment of silence. <br/>“Lucy, why don’t you say hello?”<br/>Lucy looked around, her gaze once again landing on Cleo. “Hello, my name is… My name is…” She looked over to her new parents. Tears starting to well in her eyes.<br/>“Your name is Lucy sweetheart.” Vanessa’s voice was slightly off, pinched, almost.<br/>“Hello. My name is Lucy. Why… Why are you purple?” <br/>Cleo quickly responded. “Why aren’t you purple?” <br/>Lucy looked around a little more, blinked a few more times before slowly answering. “I don’t know.” She turned to look up to Vanessa and Kurt. She looked up for a few seconds before asking quietly. “Why am I not purple?”<br/>Vanessa opened her mouth before abruptly closing it. Not knowing what to say. <br/>Finally Kurt answered. “Well, sweetie. You’re not a cyclops. You’re a human. Humans have skin colours that varies from browns to whites.”<br/>“Oh.” <br/>Vanessa took a deep breath. “How about we finish our snack and have a nap time. Does that sound good?”<br/>Nobody gave a verbal response but they started to eat the food on their plate. <br/>The following weeks were tense. Cleo was still scared of Lucy, and, Lucy was still in a daze. The girls were still getting used to each other’s presence. Slowly however, Cleo became used to her new sister and began to lose her fear of the girl and Lucy became more lively. <br/>Lucy started to become more chatty, happy and aware. She was no longer looking blankly at a wall for hours on end.The shy silent girl from the first few days was long gone. Now, in her place, was a happy child that would talk and play and let her opinions be heard. <br/>As months progressed they became friendlier with each other and became inseparable. Much like the Carter parents had anticipated. <br/>Everything was going smoothly. According to plan. As smoothly as it could have. Until school came along. <br/>Due to the nature of Human’s Ville, Lucy would stick out like a sore thumb at the school. The other children would fear her much like they feared Cleo, even if it was for different reasons. Cleo was feared for being large compared to other creatures in Human’s Ville and being the only cyclops. Her species is what lead to a lot of bullying. For Lucy, the fact the she was so vastly different from the creatures was just the tip of the iceberg. The fact that creatures were taught in school to fear and hide from humans wouldn’t help either.<br/> So the Carters found a solution and they signed Lucy up for online school. They had bought a laptop so that she could do her classes as well as other school supplies to use. <br/>On school days Cleo would go to school and Lucy would go to the little school area they set up for her to spend some time during the day to do her school work. During the weekends, the girls would work on their homework in the mornings and then play together until nap time. After nap time was dinner and then they would play a little more before they had to get ready for bed.<br/>The months leading up to november continued with that routine. It was a routine that  both children enjoyed.<br/>On the second weekend of november, both girls were playing hide and seek. Lucy was hiding and Cleo was seeking. <br/>Lucy could hear Cleo counting up to 30 from the main floor. <br/>“ONE MISSISSIPPI! TWO MISSISSIPPI!” <br/>Lucy ran as fast as her little legs would take her, running up the stairs to the first room she could think of, her parent’s room. <br/>“TEN MISSISSIPPI! ELEVEN MISSISSIPPI!”<br/>She opened the door and raced in and went down to her knees.<br/>“TWENTY FIVE MISSISSIPPI! TWENTY SIX MISSISSIPPI!”<br/>She crawled under the bed, her breathing was loud and heavy. She laid as still as possible and listened to the rythmic sound of her beating heart.<br/>“THIRTY MISSISSIPPI! READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!” Came Cleo’s muffled voice. <br/>She could hear the stomping of her sister’s feet, similar to those of elephants. <br/>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!<br/>After a few more minutes of waiting in silence she heard the door creak open. <br/>“Come on Lucy! I know you’re in here somewhere!” Lucy’s heart was pounding loud enough that she could hear it and feel her chest pounding.<br/>Before long the door creaked back to a close as the stomping sounds distanced themselves from her. She let out a loud breath. <br/>“AHA! I knew you were in here!” <br/>Lucy felt her eyes widen. <br/>“Ha ha! Found you!”<br/>Lucy looked to her side and saw Cleo’s smiling face. <br/>“Will you help me out then?” <br/>“Nope! You are getting out alone!” Cleo’s face moved out of view but she could see her feet from under the bed. <br/>Deciding to leave her hiding spot, she wriggled around until she slid out of the other side. While she slid out she felt a box and she took it with her. <br/>As she got up, she dusted her shirt and pants off before looking at the box.<br/>“Look what I found!”<br/>Cleo looked at her from the other side of the bed before climbing on top of the bed and crawled  her way to the other side. “What did you find?”<br/>“I found a box! It has photos in it too!”<br/>Cleo finally got to the other side of the bed and slipped down next to Lucy. She picked up the box and placed it on the comforter. <br/>Both girls rummaged inside the box. There were photos, newspaper clippings and weird looking boxes with numbered buttons on them. <br/>On the newspaper’s each dated back to January of that year and each have notes scribbled on top in their mom’s elegant, loopy, handwriting. There are bits of text that are highlighted in bright yellows, oranges, pinks and blues. Boxes of text scratched out with pen and ripped out pieces. <br/>Putting away the newspaper clippings they looked further and took a closer look at the photos. One photo was of a house. It was white with a slanted roof, it was aged but it was clearly well loved with neatly trimmed grass, a small garden of brightly coloured flowers in front of the house as well as how clean the paint was despite the little spots that were a natural brown. There was a black car parked on the driveway blocking view of the garage doors. <br/>The photo was blurry but there was a little girl being hugged by a man of a similar brown complexion next to the hood of the car. It was impossible to see her face but it was clear that she was loved by the man who held her. <br/>Maybe he was her father or older brother? <br/>Putting down that photo Cleo found another. This one was clearer and the subject was closer to the camera. The photo was of a brown skinned little girl. A human. She had curly hair and greenish-blue eyes. She was also missing a tooth in the front of her mouth that was displayed by her huge smile. Her eyes were scrunched closed and the photo was clearly taken while she was laughing. There was a smudge of chocolate ice cream on her lips. She was wearing a simple white tee-shirt with blue overalls. <br/>It was Lucy. In different clothes, in a different time. But it was clearly her new sister. Hadn’t her mom said that she wasn’t happy in her old home? <br/>Before they had more time to look more closely, a loud voice called out from the kitchen. <br/>“Girlsssss! Dinnerrr timeeee!” It was Vanessa who had called them, elongating the last vowel of each word. Hearing the call of food, the girls quickly put away the pictures and papers back into the box full and slid it back under the bed where it was found. <br/>“We don’t tell Mommy or Daddy about this ok.” Cleo was looking intently at her sister and the human nodded in response.<br/>They both ran down the stairs and when they were asked what they had done they both said that they had played hide and seek. Lucy quickly mentioned that she had found a new hiding spot under her bed.<br/>When they went back into their parent’s room the weekend later they couldn’t find the box and eventually forgot about it. Only briefly thinking of the contents every once in a while. <br/>And so they grew up. They were each other’s best friend, they played together, and eventually when they got to their teenage years, Lucy was out of online school and into real actual high school. <br/>Kurt and Vanessa figured that she was old enough that if she wanted she could choose to go to the same high school as Cleo. So she went to high school, she didn’t like it. They both graduated early, neither having had fun.<br/>They roomed together in dorms when they went to university. The university was actually in Human’s Ville, one that accommodated the few humans that had apparently grown up there. So Lucy fit right in! There were struggles, but the good outweighed the bad. <br/>One evening, many months after the girls had left their parent’s house, Vanessa and Kurt were sitting on the couch watching TV. <br/>They looked much the same as when they had first brought Lucy to their home. They had more grey hairs and a few more wrinkles sure, but they hadn’t aged that much. They were both seated comfortably, with Vanessa cuddled up against Kurt’s side. <br/>“This is ABC news and Today is International missing children’s day. We use today to pay respect to the grieving families, and the missing children that have gone missing.” Behind the newscaster was a green screened wall full of pictures of kids with their names and the date they went missing. <br/>The newscaster kept talking. Talking about hope and praying for the children that have been taken from their rightful family. Talking about the statistics of how many went missing, how many were found and how to prevent child kidnapping. <br/>But what was eye catching for the Carters was one of the nondescript pictures in the background. <br/>The photo was of a brown skinned little girl. She had curly hair and greenish-blue eyes. She was also missing a tooth in the front of her mouth that was displayed by her huge smile. Her eyes were scrunched closed and the photo was clearly taken while she was laughing. There was a smudge of chocolate ice cream on her lips. She was wearing a simple white tee-shirt with blue overalls. <br/>The date she went missing said 2007. Her name was Lainie Clarke.  She was five years old when she went missing. <br/>The Carters switched to the movie. </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>